Un mes
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata le propone un día algo muy alocado a un hambriento y confundido Kageyama. Éste acepta, pensando que el menor solo bromea. Pero no tiene ni idea de en lo que se ha metido. Kagehina.</html>
1. Hambre

**¡Holaa!**  
><strong>Creo que había prometido hace mucho una fic Kagehina pero no lo hice. La inspiración no llegaba.<strong>  
><strong>¡Ya lo hizo!<strong>  
><strong>Ésto será una fic de varios capitulos (Ni tantos, 10 sería mucho) <strong>  
><strong>También, claro; si es que les gusta. <strong>  
><strong>Bueno, les dejo para que lean.<br>¡Disfruten! (Y ojalá que les guste) _*crossed fingers*_**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertecen, son de Furadate Haruichi. **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: <span>Hambre.<span>_

– ¡Durante el almuerzo te espero en el tejado! ¡No tardes… Bakayama!

Gritó un pequeño pelinaranja a un asombrado Kageyama mientras salía corriendo en dirección a otra parte sin que le diera tiempo de analizar al mayor lo que le estaba pidiendo.

''¿Qué querrá el idiota ahora?'' Pensó cuando ya era hora del almuerzo.  
>Quizás el menor solo quería que le levantara el balón, y él por alguna extraña razón lo haría (Aunque el otro fallara 6 de 10)<br>O a lo mejor solo era para comer, o hablar de vóley… en realidad no tenían mucho en común. O al menos no lo sabía, no era que hablaran mucho sobre trivialidades ni nada por el estilo muy seguido.

Llegó a la terraza y respiró el aire fresco de allí arriba, se preguntó por qué no venía más seguido a almorzar acá, tan callado y refrescante.

Entonces divisó a Hinata mirando hacia abajo desde la baranda. Como que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.  
>Siempre en las nubes.<br>O en algún otro lugar parecido.

Lo observó, esperaría que se diera cuenta de su presencia, él era el que lo había hecho subir hasta allí, y estaba perdiendo el valioso y contado tiempo que tenía para comer.

Su espalda estaba rígida, y respiraba profundo viendo al firmamento. Se maravilló con aquella faceta tan tranquila diferente a la que siempre veía en Hinata.

Y luego se preguntó por qué rayos aquello le había parecido _maravilloso_.

De alguna manera el menor volteó en aquel momento y se sobresaltó al verlo allí parado, (y seguramente con una cara de idiota) observándolo.

– ¡Kageyama! ¿Hace cuánto que estás allí de pie? –Dijo el menor recuperando la compostura. O al menos intentándolo.

Quería saber qué lo traía tan nervioso.

O incómodo.

– Llevo un buen rato, esperaba que al menos te dieras cuenta de que estaba aquí. ¿Me dirás qué demonios es lo que te sucede?

Siempre es mejor ir al grano.

Además, tenía hambre.

Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos unos segundos y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

– Bue-no, quería decirte algo. Es importante, al menos para mí lo es.

– ¿El qué?

Su estómago rugió.

Demonios, Hinata debía apurarse, le daría algo si en los próximos minutos no probaba un bocado de su bento. Mataría a alguien. Literalmente, su humor era de perros cuando el hambre atacaba.

Recordó aquella vez en la que el pelinaranja se comió toda una bolsa de mochis (_Su bolsa_ de mochis) y cómo luego había estado durante el resto del día siendo un cascarrabias; cosa que se lo había dicho el mismo Hinata al ver su semblante, y sospechaba que el equipo también lo pensaba. Pero no eran tan honestos como el más bajo, o quizás lo de Hinata era idiotez o falta de tacto para lo que se debe o no se debe decir… quién sabe.

Y ahora que recordaba eso, se le antojaron unos mochis.

Se dio cuenta de que se había sumergido mucho en sus divagaciones y no le estaba prestando atención al menor desde hacía ya un rato.

– … Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?

Oh, así que no le había prestado atención a lo que decía. Se extrañó consigo mismo, eso nunca le ocurría, al menos no a él. Lo de Hinata se pegaba.

– ¿Qué opino de qué? Lo siento, no te escuché.

Observó como el rostro de Hinata enrojecía y se encontró por segunda vez en aquel día maravillado con aquel chico, no tenía idea de que alguien podía ponerse rojo hasta aquel extremo con él lo hacía.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Crees que es fácil decirte lo que acabo de decir y que no escuchaste? –Dijo claramente molesto.

– ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tengo hambre! Apresúrate y comamos, se nos acabará la hora del almuerzo.

– Pe-pero…

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Dañaste algo del gimnasio? ¿Tienes malas calificaciones? ¿Te escapaste de casa? Dímelo, en serio tengo hambre y no estoy para tus tonterías…

– ¡Me gustas!

Oh, se estaba quedando sordo.

– ¿Quién te gusta?

– ¡Tú! ¡Por supuesto que tú, Bakeyama!

Seguramente estaba escuchando mal.

Seguramente era el hambre.

– No, eso no. Soy hombre, tu igual. Y nos odiamos… tú me odias.

– No, ¡No es así! No te odio, me gustas. Y quería que lo supieras. Porque quiero gustarte, en serio… quiero eso.

– Hinata, no. Deja tus bromas… seguro también tienes hambre. No debimos venir a la terraza, hay mucho sol, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperándome? Te pegó mucho en la cabeza.

– ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Mis sentimientos no son en juego! – Dijo Hinata firmemente.

Esto es un problema, definitivamente.

– ¡Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad! Sé que te puedo llegar a gustar… y sé cómo puedo hacer que eso ocurra. Solo espéralo. Pero necesito que me digas que puedo hacerlo. ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejarás intentarlo? –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquellos pequeños y endemoniados ojos de cachorro con ganas de que le abracen por horas.

– Está bien. –Aceptó sin más. No hay nada de malo en dejar que lo intentara. De todas maneras él era un macho heterosexual, lo tenía claro.

Aunque el menor fuera extrañamente llamativo. Quizás por el cabello.

Si, seguro era eso.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –Saltó de emoción Hinata en el lugar donde estaba parado.

– Bien. Ahora, ¿Podemos comer? –Dijo mientras se recostaba en una pared del tejado en la sombra.

Escuchó a Hinata soltar una risita.

– ¡Claro! –Dijo sentándose junto a él con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Su sonrisa… su sonrisa era…

_RRRRggggg._

Como que su estómago no estaba de humor para más descubrimientos ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si llegaste hasta acá tendrás que dejar un review!<strong>

**Jajaja, no, en serio háganlo ;_; **  
><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Odios? ¡En la cajita de *inserte donde está ubicada* para reviews! <strong>  
><strong>Es la primera vez que escribo algo de menos de 1000 palabras, esta no soy yo. *Llora*<strong>  
><strong>¡Prometo capis más largos! (Tampoco testamentos, sé los limites)<strong>  
><strong>Y actualizar rápido, no me gusta dejar nada olvidado. Pero si no lo hago es por el liceo...<br>¡Aun así no olvidaré!**  
><strong>¡Nos leemos! <strong>

**Pd: Creo que tenía hambre al escribir esto.**


	2. ¡Hasta mañana!

**¡Yeigg! ¡Actualización!**  
><em><strong>*Salta como Hinata*<strong>_  
><strong>¡Gracias a todas por sus bellos y sensuales reviews! <strong>  
><strong>Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, que ojalá les guste :'D<strong>  
><strong>¡Disfruten!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen, son completa propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Pero el shippea el Kagehina en secreto, y todos lo saben. (Escribí el nombre de sensei mal en el otro capitulo. Omaigá, disculpe sensei)**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: <span>¡Hasta mañana!<span>_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hinata se le había declarado repentinamente durante el almuerzo.

Luego de aquello habían comido en completo silencio. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de charlar, aun se sentía un poco incómodo y no terminaba de entender que era lo que quería Hinata con él.

Y después de tres días ya iba entendiendo de qué iba todo aquello.

El primer día (el de la confesión, o lo que fuera aquello) cuando terminaron de comer se separaron cada uno a su respectivo salón. Fue erróneo de su parte pensar que allí acabaría aquel disparate.  
>A la hora de salida el menor fue a buscarlo a su salón, y caminaron juntos a casa.<p>

No es que no caminaran desde antes juntos. El problema estaba en lo incomodo que fue.

El menor se dio cuenta de aquello, seguramente. Pero no le dijo nada. Su rostro brillaba y seguramente estaba tarareando alguna canción feliz dentro de sí.

Y por segunda vez aquel día no hablaron de nada durante el camino a casa.

– ¡Hasta mañana, Kageyama! Y… gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Dijo lo último mirando al suelo, y desde su altura podía ver sus orejas. Sus sonrojadas orejas.

Quedó sin habla.  
>Nunca pensó que alguien lo dejaría sin palabras. Mucho menos Hinata.<p>

– No… no hay problema. Igual estás gastando tu tiempo.

– ¿Por qué? ¡No te atrevas a echarte para atrás! Mira que me costó un montón llegar a decirte. ¡No te atrevas, Bakeyama!

– ¡No es eso! ¡Y ya no me digas así, Hinata idiota! ¿No te gusto? ¡Dame otro sobre nombre entonces!

He aquí el problema de hablar sin pensar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un sobre nombre? ¿Ya? ¡Pero no estamos saliendo! Y no te llamaré por tu nombre. No-no sería capaz, al menos no aun. – De nuevo bajó el rostro hacía el suelo.

Nunca había pensado, ni en sus más locos sueños que tendría alguna vez una conversación de este tipo con él. Porque se supone que se odiaban y solo se soportaban por hacer tan buen equipo.

Pero acá estaba él, diciendo cosas como _«Me gustas»_ y Kageyama no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Dejaría todo al instinto. Seguro que eso serviría.

Miró al menor, aun esperando por una respuesta a su última pregunta.

Algunas cosas es mejor no darles una respuesta.

– Hasta mañana, Hinata. – Dijo aquello y le dio la espalda. Siguiendo su camino.

No quería ver el rostro de Hinata luego de darle no darle una respuesta exacta. Eran suficientes cosas y pensamientos raros por aquel día.

-XX-

Y después de aquello acá se encontraba. Tres días después en las prácticas del club.

Y Hinata pegado a él como un chicle.

Si el equipo no se daba cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño a esas alturas entonces podía caerle un rayo encima.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué andas tan cerca de mí?

– Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, Kageyama.

– Ilumíname.

– Leí en una revista que una de las maneras de llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta es hacer que te note. ¿Qué mejor manera existe que estar todo el día a tu lado?

¿Qué clases de revistas leía este chico? Mejor no saberlo.

– Se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Dijo Tsukkishima en tono burlón.

Mire a Hinata y su rostro estaba rojo.

No pudo evitar la calentura de su cara. Aunque en menos cantidad que la del más bajo.

Tsukkishima abrió los ojos de par en par.

– Pff, ¿Es en serio?

– ¡Ya vete! No es tu problema, de todas maneras. –Dijo Hinata en voz alta.

– Lo malo acá es que no podré molestarlos con eso de nuevo.

– ¿Se olvidan de que sigo aquí? Tsukkishima, Hinata y yo no somos nada. Déjate de ideas tontas.

Algo dolió en su brazo. Era el menor tratando de quitarle la extremidad a golpes.

– ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! – repetía mientras arrasaba contra su brazo.

Le agarró las dos muñecas con una sola mano y le vio directamente a los ojos.

– Ya cálmate.

Hinata dejo de insultarlo de repente y le miro a los ojos también. Como si las dos palabras que le dijo hubiesen sido lo más importante del mundo.

Y luego el ambiente se puso raro.

– Si quieren los dejo solos. O quizás sean ustedes los que quieran buscar un lugar más… ¿Privado?

Dijo Tsukkishima interrumpiendo el momento y luego dejándolos solos.

Además, ¿Qué se supone que había interrumpido?

Aún tenía las muñecas de Hinata entre su mano. Las miro y luego a él, que seguía viéndolo como en un hechizo. Después las soltó como si quemaran. ¿Qué le pasaba?

– Hmp… ¿Practicamos?

La clave de cómo salir de situaciones incomodas con Hinata era hablando de vóley. Aprendió algo nuevo ese día al menos.

Vio como salio del trance en el que estaba. Se miró las muñecas y luego a él rápidamente.

En ese momento quiso saber que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

– ¡Sí! –Respondió saltando.

Al menos mientras practicaran pases no lo tendría al lado ni a Tsukkishima siendo un pesado sobre eso.

-XX-

– ¡Hicieron un muy buen trabajo hoy! ¡Hasta mañana chicos!

Dijo Daichi mientras terminaban de cerrar el gimnasio y todos se despedían hasta el día siguiente.

Empezó a caminar y escucho las pisadas de Hinata corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

– ¡La práctica de hoy estuvo genial!

Dijo cuándo le alcanzo.

Sin dudas estaba tratando de sacar conversación.

– Hm, sí. Supongo.

– ¡Tú también estuviste genial! –Siguió hablando animadamente.

¿Este chico tenía energía eterna?

– Gracias.

Silencio.

– ¿No me dirás lo mismo a mí?

– ¿Y que se supone que debo decirte?

– «Oye Hinata, estuviste genial también tú también hoy. ¡Seamos novios!» O algo así. –Dijo tratando de imitar el tono del mayor.

– ¿Novios? ¿Por qué rayos debería? Además, estuviste distraído todo el tiempo. Considérate afortunado si en un futuro te digo que «Estuviste grandioso» durante una práctica.

– Ah, es cierto. Olvidé que estoy enamorado del Rey de la cancha…

Me detuve y giré rápidamente a verlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

– ¡Nada, nada!

– Más te vale.

Seguimos caminando.

– Pensé que funcionaria. – rompió el silencio Hinata.

– ¿El qué?

– Abrir conversación. Esa revista decía que para gustarle a alguien debes hablar con esa persona, sobre cualquier cosa en común que tuvieran. Tengo suerte de que nos gusta el vóley a los dos.

En serio no quería saber que revista era esa.

– Tus hábitos de lectura son un poco extraños.

– Lo hago porque quiero gustarte.

Touché. Me quedé sin nada que responder de nuevo.

Llegamos hasta donde teníamos que separarnos. Mire a Hinata y el a mí.

– Hasta mañana, Hinata. – dije y luego me di la vuelta para seguir por mi camino.

Pero una mano agarro mi chaqueta.

Giré a verlo. Estaba temblando en donde estaba.

Algo dentro de mí se conmovió. Deje ser a ese sentimiento, estaba cansando de pensar en todas mis reacciones.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté.

– ¿Si te gusto aunque sea un poco? No… ¿Aunque sea te agrado?

Lo miró pensando un momento en la respuesta. Claro que le agradaba el menor, sino no dejaría que fuera tan lejos… pero no le gustaba.

Y entonces se encontró analizando; Si no le gustaba, ¿Por qué le seguía el juego?

– Si me agradas.

– ¿Y crees que pueda llegar a gustarte?

Miré a otro lado. Había un límite a las preguntas que podía responder.

Sentí como la mano que agarraba mi chaqueta se apretaba más.

No sé de qué manera él habrá interpretado mi silencio.

Miré de nuevo hacia él y me observaba como lo hizo en el gimnasio.

Sus ojos fijos en los míos, como hipnotizado por alguna cosa. Y una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

– Gracias.

Y luego me agarro con la guardia baja.

Jalo de mi chaqueta y acercó mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Y besó una de mis mejillas.

– Ahora sí, ¡Hasta mañana, Kageyama! –Dijo inmediatamente y soltándome para salir corriendo por la otra calle.

Rayos. Algo sí que estaba mal en mí.

Me quedé parado allí aun sintiendo la mejilla caliente. El tacto de sus labios en mi piel.

Sus labios eran suaves.

Salí de mi estupor y seguí con mi camino.

Con solo los faros de la calle alumbrando por donde iba y mi mente inmersa de nuevo pensando sobre aquella pequeña persona.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoolaaaaa! ¡El segundo capitulo si llegó a las 1000 palabras! *<em>Llora<em>***  
><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería dejar de escribir? ¡Dejenlo en un review!<strong>  
><strong>¡Ah! Necesito que me digan cuando les gustaria que actualizara, ¡Ustedes mandan!<br>Y también son libres de dar ideas sobre lo que hará Shoyou(?**  
><strong>Quise a un Hinata atrevido y salió él despidiendo a Kageyama con un beso... en la mejilla. <strong>  
><strong>En la boca no niñas, eso vendrá después. Gggg.<strong>  
><strong>¡<span>Reviewsss<span>! ¡Y les regalo un Oikawa! *Es que es sensual okay ;_;***  
><strong>¡Nos leemos chicas!<strong>  
><strong>Pd: Nunca puede faltar Tsukki para hacerles la vida imposible a éste par :'D<strong>


	3. Una carta

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**  
><strong>Antes que nada, ¡Quiero agradecerles MUCHOOOOOO por los 26 reviews que ya tiene el fic!<br>_*Llora* *Es la primera vez que tiene tantos reviews, favs y follows*_**  
><strong>Acá tienen su tercer capitulo. Las notas al final :'D (Disculpen lo tarde)<strong>  
><strong>¡Disfruten mucho! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Agradezcamos a sensei por darnos material para volver gays a sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo tres: <span>Una carta.<span>_

Aquel día despertó con el recuerdo y, quizás producto de su caprichosa mente; aun sentía el cosquilleo en la mejilla.

Luego de caminar como un alcohólico por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, y después de cenar había pasado la mitad de la noche en vela.

Pensando. Porque era demasiado extraño el que se pusiera así por un beso.

En la mejilla.

Con un hombre… con Hinata.

Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba.

Así que durante aquellas horas de insomnio decidió… nada, porque se durmió antes de que pudiera al menos considerar que hacer.

Que suerte.

Y acá estaba, caminando al colegio. Con unas manchas oscuras debajo sus ojos y un sentimiento extraño en el corazón.

Mientras caminaba una pareja (de su mismo colegio, a juzgar por el uniforme), la chica iba agarrada de un brazo con el que sería su novio. Le agarraba el brazo justo como Hinata había hecho el día anterior con él durante la práctica… mejor no seguir pensando en eso.

Durante unos minutos se les quedo mirando como psicópata, las ojeras ayudaban el punto. Tal vez por eso la pareja avanzo lo más rápido que pudieron dejándolo atrás.

Había estado analizando el cómo se sentiría estar _enamorado.  
><em>Porque en sus cortos 15 años de vida nunca le había dado importancia a aquello llamado _amor._

Quizás se sentía como cuando el levantaba el balón en un partido. Para él era la única manera de encontrarle un significado a aquella extraña palabra.

Luego aparecía en su mente Hinata. ¿Cómo podía ese chico estar gustando de él? ¿Qué vio en él?

No debía pensar en ello.

No debía, no debía, no debía… no quería.

Apuro el paso. No se daría el lujo de llegar tarde por pensar en el más bajo. Demasiada importancia le había dado ya, y sus preciadas horas de sueño habían pagado.

-XX-

A la final se había salvado por poco de llegar tarde, pero por suerte entro un segundo antes de que la primera campana sonara.

Había pasado el primer periodo casi durmiéndose. Y luego recordó que no había desayunado.

¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado aquello?  
>Su estómago rugía con ferocidad.<p>

Y empezó a divagar en su mente, desocupando la explicación que el profesor de ciencias daba en aquel momento, para pensar en comida.

Quizás en su vida solo había conocido dos grandes amores.

El voleibol.

Y la comida.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo.

Y en aquel momento, como salido de un sueño; la campana sonó.  
>¡Almuerzo!<p>

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón para dirigirse al comedor. A lo mejor compraba 20 tipos de panes diferentes. Seguro se los comía todos.

Pero se topó con Hinata.

– ¡Hola Kageyama! –Dijo sonriendo abiertamente y con los brazos extendidos.

– Ah, hola.

– Oh, ¿solo eso? ¡Ayer te despedí con un beso! Pensé que eso haría avances…

Sintió como medio colegio volteaba hacia ellos. Su rostro se puso caliente.

¿¡Que le pasaba a éste chico!?

– ¡Idiota! ¡Callate! Vamos. –Respondió jalándolo del brazo en dirección al comedor.

– ¡Hey hey! ¿A dónde vamos? ¿¡Te me quieres confesar!? –Dijo el más bajo mientras era arrastrado por todo el colegio hasta llegar al comedor.

– Demonios, baja la voz.

– ¿O sea que es cierto?

– ¡No! Ya cierra la boca un momento.

Le dio la espalda para pedir lo que comería cuando sintió como jalaban su camiseta.

Se giró un poco malhumorado para encontrar a Hinata de puntillas y observándolo directo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

– Cállame.

Su rostro se calentó de nuevo.

– Joven, acá esta lo que pidió. – Dijo la señora entregándole una bolsa con más o menos 20 tipos diferentes de panes y pastelillos… lo que fueran.

– Gracias. – respondió apresurado agarrando la bolsa y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía atravesando el colegio para llegar a la terraza. Se le había hecho ya cómodo aquel lugar… por alguna razón.

O quizás era porque sabía que Hinata sabría encontrarlo si estaba en aquel sitio.* cursiva

¡No!

Pero igual llego a la terraza y encontrando un lugar con sombra se sento.

Ya podría comer, ya podría pensar mejor, ya el mundo era un lugar más hermoso.

Se dispuso a abrir una de las bolsas cuando escucho una voz.

– Sabía que estarías aquí.

_Y él sabía que él lo encontraría aquí._

Menos mal esa respuesta solo quedo en su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué solo estás comiendo pan? ¡Tienes que comer bien! –Dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado.

No le respondió. Tenía hambre y por su culpa había olvidado desayunar, y traer su almuerzo.

Pero tampoco le diría eso.

– Hm… ya veo. ¿Estás molesto por lo de hace rato? No me disculparé, pero si no quieres no lo haré de nuevo…

– Ese no es el problema. –Respondió apresuradamente. Segundos después se arrepintió de como sonó lo que dijo y como el menor lo habría interpretado.

Lo observó para descifrar su rostro y no encontró nada más que el sonrojo habitual que días anteriores había visto en él. Ese sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Y que lo hacía ver tan _lindo_.

Y eso si lo aceptaba. Qué más da. Si su mente decidía que aquel impulsivo, gritón, hiperactivo e intenso chico era_ lindo_ cuando estaba sonrojado por _su culpa_, lo aceptaría.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba observándolo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que cuando se trataba de Hinata, él no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas a su alrededor.

Que extraño.

– Nada.

Volteó de nuevo dándole más atención a las bolsas que tenía en las piernas, y concentrándose de nuevo en su apetito (que parecía olvidado).

– Entonces… ¿Si comerás solo eso? Puedo darte de mí bentō, si quieres.

Dijo el pelinaranja destapando su comida. Que se veía deliciosa.

– Es tuya. No sería justo.

– ¡Oh vamos! Todo lo que sea con tal de que no te quedes en los huesos. No quiero un novio delgaducho.

¿Por qué lo arruinaba siempre?

Santo Dios del vóley.

– ¡Toma!

Sin poder evitarlo el más bajito le metió en la boca un mochi. Casi se atraganta.

Le iba a gritar mil improperios cuando empezó a masticar.

Aquel mochi era algo sagrado.

Seguro sus ojos estaban brillando.

– ¡Esto está delicioso, Hinata! ¡Tu madre es excelente en la cocina!

El menor sonrió de manera audaz.

– Si lo es. Pero estos mochis los hice yo.

Empezó a toser. Hinata le daba golpesitos en la espalda y le entregó un poco de agua.

– Hey, tampoco es para que te emociones tanto, Kageyama.

Aquel pequeño chico sí que estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-XX-

– ¡Oye! ¿Nos podemos ir juntos a casa hoy? Después de la práctica del club.

Dijo Hinata mientras bajaban las escaleras para volver a sus salones.

– Hm, sí. Supongo.

– ¡Genial!

– Deja de gritar por todo, Hinata.

– No puedo evitarlo, Bakeyama.

Éste idiota.

– Bueno… ¡Nos vemos!

Ese grandísimo idiota.

-XX-

– ¡Estuvieron grandiosos hoy chicos! Dentro de poco tendremos un partido de práctica con otro colegio cercano, así que tendremos que entrenar más duro. ¡Hasta mañana! –Dijo el entrenador Ukai a todo el equipo.

– ¡Hasta mañana! –Respondieron al unísono todos.

– ¡Kageyama vámonos! –Gritó Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia él.

– Oh, ¿Ahora se van juntos? Que linda pareja.

Genial, aparecía la mala de la novela.

– ¡Cierto Tsukki! –Le apoyó Yamaguchi.

– Ustedes están juntos siempre también. Cuando quieran, tengamos una cita doble.

Dijo irritado y se dio la vuelta.

Al rato Hinata le alcanzó.

– Escuché lo que le dijiste a Tsukkishima. ¡Fue genial! Hubieras visto su cara.

– Uhm.

–… Lo de la cita doble, ¿Es cierto?

– Suéñalo.

– ¡Bakayama! Te obligaré algún día, y te gustará. –Le dijo en voz alta y con una mirada de determinación.

– Si, que lindos son los sueños… –Respondió burlón y siguió su camino.

– Eh, disculpen. –Dijo una voz clara y obviamente femenina.

Los dos giraron para ver a una chica, de pie justo detrás de ellos.

Tenía el cabello largo y lo sujetaba de un lado con un gancho, y era un poco baja. Claramente iba al mismo colegio de ellos por el uniforme que usaba. Su rostro estaba ligeramente carmesí y en sus manos llevaba un pedazo de papel.

La chica se acercó y se puso justo delante de Kageyama.

– Kageyama-kun… ¡Por favor reciba esto de mi parte! –La chica le entrego el papel y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Dejándolos sorprendidos aun por lo que acababa de pasar.

Miró a sus manos a lo que aquella chica le había entregado. Era un pedazo de papel. Una carta… y tenía su nombre escrito de manera curvada y con mucha dedicación.

Se sorprendió de que esa chica hubiera podido escribir su nombre bien.

Era una carta rosa, llena de detalles.

Por alguna razón giro su rostro hacia Hinata, que seguía de pie a su lado.

Su expresión era neutra, al igual que la mirada que le estaba lanzando cuando le miró a los ojos.

– Y, ¿Vas a leer eso? – Fue lo único que le dijo.

– No puedo dejar a esa chica así, tengo que responderle algo.

Hinata empezó a caminar y se adelantó a él.

– Seguiré a casa solo. Has lo que quieras.

Y se marchó.

Se quedó solo. Con los sentimientos de esa chica desconocida hasta entonces en una mano, y una pesadez en el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! <strong>  
><strong>Seguro me quieren matar... o quizás no(?)<strong>  
><strong>Se supone que ésto tenía que pasar dentro de unos capitulos, pero no pude detenerme.<strong>  
><strong>Sería solo relleno si las hubiese hecho esperar D:<strong>  
><strong>Por otra parte, no salió como yo queria que saliera éste capitulo. Pero me gustó el resultado.<strong>

**¿A ustedes también? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo sigo? ¡REVIEWWW!**  
><strong>Por cierto, la idea de Hinata alimentando a Kageyama (un poco alterada por mí) es de <span>Ishiro Shizuka<span> y Alguienquemira, unas lindas lectoras que me dieron una bonita idea. ¡Graciaaas!  
>(Quién diria que Hinata sabría cocinar) (Yo lml)<strong>

**De nuevo, ¡Gracias por todos esos reviews! Me llegan a los feels de escritora :'D  
>Y a mis guest, que también se les aprecian sus reviews: <span>Babi-chan<span>, Shinju3 y Alguienquemira (De nuevo) ¡Gracias!**  
><strong>Pd: ¡Este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora! oWo<br>Pd2: ¡Odio tener el capitulo listo y no subirlo para que no acabe tan rápido! #ProblemasExistenciales.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto cuervitos!**


	4. Cabelleras naranjas

**¡HOOLA! **  
><strong>¿Cómo están? Aunque no lo crean, éste capitulo está escrito desde hace mucho.<strong>  
><strong>Y siento que tuve que parar en algunas partes para que no fuera tan largo. <strong>  
><strong>¡1800 palabras y prometí no hacer testamentos! ¡Lo siento!<strong>  
><strong>Dejaré de escribir acá arriba, lean las notas abajito.<strong>  
><strong>Las dejaré leer ¡Espero les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece. Es de Furudate Haruichi. ¡Gracias por darnos un manga de deporte para volver gays a tus personajes! (Okno)**

**Advertencia: Mucha, pero muchaaaaaa miel. (Ni tanto, pero si(?) **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4: <span>Cabelleras naranjas.<span>_

– Hinata no se sentía muy bien, así que no vino al colegio. Por defecto, tampoco a la práctica de hoy. – Dijo Daichi a todo el equipo antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

– ¿Es grave? – Preguntó el libero de Karasuno, ligeramente preocupado.

– No, seguramente el lunes estará de vuelta con nosotros. –Le respondió Daichi. – Ahora, ¡Calentemos!

– ¡Sí! –Dijeron todos al unísono.

Así que por eso no había visto al pelinaranja en todo el día. Se había cansado de buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Y perdió la hora del almuerzo por su culpa. Por estarle buscando

Se sentía un poco mal respecto a eso.

¿Y si no había ido por su culpa? ¿Y si le había roto el corazón? ¿Y si se lanzaba de un pequeño puente?

Bueno, eso ya era exageración.

Y no era como si le importara...

Bueno, sí.

– Oh, quisiera saber que le hizo el Rey al pobre Hinata como para que no haya venido hoy. – dijo Tsukkishima, que estaba cerca de él en ese momento, y en voz alta para que le escuchara.

– ¡Si, Tsukki! Seguro peleas de parejas. – Le apoyó el de pecas a su lado.

– Cállense ambos. – les dijo cortante. No tenía ganas de tratar con ellos ese día.

Se alejó y comenzó a practicar sus tiros con la pared, al fin y al cabo; si Hinata no estaba no podía practicar junto a él el pase súper raro.

Esperaría hasta el lunes.

-XX-

– ¡De nuevo muy bien hecho hoy chicos! Que pasen un buen fin de semana. –Les dijo Daichi a todos mientras se iba.

– ¡Adiós! Buen fin de semana.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Por un momento casi se queda parado allí, esperando por un Hinata que no llegaría.

Era malo acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas.

Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con la chica del día anterior.

Casi se había olvidado de ella.

– Buenas tardes, Kageyama-kun. –Dijo en voz baja la chica. Tenía la voz muy fina, casi armoniosa. El cabello largo y negro le tapaba la cara, que tenía dirigida hacia el suelo. Seguramente sonrojada.

No pudo evitar pensar en Hinata.

– Buenas. –Le dijo en tono neutro.

– ¿Ha leído mi carta? –Le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, levantando un poco la cara hasta verlo a los ojos.

– Si, lo hice.

Había sido imposible no hacerlo. Se sentía con el deber de al menos echarle un vistazo. Porque sabía desde el principio, cuando aquella chica le había dado la carta, que no correspondería sus sentimientos.

No podía. Ni podría.

El dolor en su pecho cuando vio a Hinata marchar había sido uno de los factores para darse cuenta.

– Y… ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos? –Le dijo esperanzada. Quién sabe qué cara puso él mientras pensaba como para que ella se animara.

– Lo siento. No puedo. –Y en serio lo sentía. Porque era una chica muy linda.

Volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo. Viendo sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Sus manos se juntaron al frente. Y por un momento Kageyama pensó que lloraría.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué? –Dijo al fin.

– Creo que siento algo… por alguien más.

– ¿Crees? –Le dijo rápidamente.

– Si, no estoy seguro. –Recalcó.

– La inseguridad te hará perder muchas cosas. –Dijo. Como si aquella frase estuviera grabada en su memoria. – Lo sé por experiencia. –Agregó mientras miraba al cielo. Su cabello se movió con la brisa. Empezaba a hacer frio. – De igual manera, espero que seas muy feliz con esa persona, Kageyama-kun.

– Lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica solo sonrió.

– Bueno, adiós. –Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Kageyama la vio partir, y comprobó que; en cambio que con Hinata, su corazón no dolía.

Se dio la vuelta y también siguió su propio camino.

Se dio cuenta luego que nunca había sabido el nombre de la chica. La carta no lo decía, y ella nunca se lo dijo.

Quizás todo estaba mejor así.

-XX-

De repente, y sin haberlo pensado siquiera; se encontraba en frente de la casa de Hinata.

Maldijo a su conciencia. Porque le pesaba. _«La inseguridad te hará perder muchas cosas»_

Rememoró las palabras. Tan justas y verdaderas. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlas justo ahora?

Quería decirle al más bajo que había rechazado a aquella chica. Como si eso le importara a él…

Como fuese, toco la puerta.

– ¿Si? –Una pequeña voz pronunció aquellas palabras mientras la puerta se abría.

No era la voz que esperaba.

Una niña (o un Hinata aún más bajo) estaba de pie en frente de él. Al otro lado del marco de la puerta. Viéndolo desde abajo mientras abrazaba algo con muchos pelos, quizás un peluche.

Era una niña, sentenció. A Juzgar por las dos trenzas que tenía a cada lado de la cabeza y que era en demasía adorable. Tanto como Hinata. Confesó.

– ¿Quién eres? ¡Tu rostro da miedo! –Dijo en voz alta lo último. Demonios, sí que le recordaba a Hinata. – ¡Ahhh! ¡Hermano mayor!

– ¡Natsu! –Y allí fue cuando Hinata apareció corriendo detrás de la pequeña en frente de él. – ¿Qué pasó?

Así que eran hermanos. Debió saberlo desde el principio. Se golpeó mentalmente.

Se le quedó mirando al pelinaranja. (Aunque no podía usar aquel adjetivo con dos pelinaranjas al frente) Cargaba ropa de casa y un delantal lleno de manchas de lo que presumía era comida.

No se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando fijo hasta que el más bajo carraspeo.

– ¿Dejas que tu hermana menor abra la puerta? Que mal hermano mayor eres. –Dijo por romper el silencio.

– ¡Mi hermano mayor es genial! ¡Señor desconocido con mala cara! –Dijo defendiendo a su hermano la pequeña que aún estaba en el medio de los dos.

Escuchó una risita callada proveniente de Hinata.

– ¿Me dejarían pasar? Me estoy congelando. –Dijo viéndolos a ambos.

Se hicieron a un lado los dos hermanos y cerraron la puerta de la entrada tras él.

– Natsu y yo estábamos cocinando. Mamá aun no llega y yo hacía la cena. ¿Quieres ayudar? –Dijo el menor observándolo desde la entrada a la cocina.

– No sé cocinar, Hinata.

– Así que hay cosas que el rey no sabe… –Dijo burlonamente. Kageyama le fulminó con la mirada y éste solo rodo los ojos. – Ven a la cocina, Bakeyama.

No le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

La cocina era como la de una casa cualquiera, era grande y tenía espacio como para que dos personas pudieran moverse y cocinar juntas. En el medio había una mesa con un montón de ingredientes, y en la estufa había una cacerola con algo hirviendo.

Hinata fue directo allí.

Iba a seguirle hasta donde estaba cuando una pequeña mano agarro su camiseta.

– ¿Eres un rey, señor de mala cara? –Dijo la pequeñita viéndole con aquellos grandes ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

Iba a responderle (seguramente algo que le asustaría) cuando Hinata salvó el día.

– Si, un rey muy malo. Ahora, anda a bañarte. –Le dijo imperativamente. La pequeña salió corriendo como si el baño fuera la cosa más genial de todos los mundos. Quedaron ambos solos en la cocina.

– Suenas como una madre. –Se le escapó ese pensamiento sin quererlo.

Hinata solo le vio desde donde se encontraba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No tengo idea. Iba pensando en algunas cosas y cuando regresé a la realidad estaba en frente de tu casa.

– Una buena excusa. –Le recriminó. No le miraba ahora. Observaba las puntas de sus dedos; más interesantes en aquel momento.

– Escuché que estabas enfermo. –Cambió de tema.

– En la mañana. Gracias por preocuparte. –Y el hilo de la conversación acabo allí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua en la planta de arriba y el sonido de lo que sea que hubiera en la cacerola hirviendo.

Kageyama, de nuevo; se encontró viendo a Hinata fijamente. No solo viéndolo, _observándolo._

Aun miraba a la punta de sus dedos, y su cara estaba ligeramente carmesí.

Aquello le dio alivio al corazón. Por alguna extraña razón.

– Rechacé a esa chica. La rechacé, Hinata.

Le dijo. Porque sintió el deber de informarle. Porque el poco peso en su corazón que se había aliviado al verlo sonrojado se alegró por completo al ver su expresión al decirle aquello.

Le hizo _feliz_ verle así.

Dejó de ver sus dedos y dirigió su mirada justo a la suya. Sus ojos conectaron, y por un momento casi pudo ver todos los sentimientos que pasaron por sus ojos en aquellos segundos.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta como se iba formando una sonrisa grande en su rostro, como él solo podía hacerlo.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? –Le dijo alegre. Ya no estaba el tono opaco de hace unos momentos. La sonrisa aún seguía en su cara.

– No te diré eso.

– ¡Oh, vamos! –Dijo brincando hasta él.

– No.

Empezó a hacer pucheros. Pero la cacerola misteriosa empezó a humear y el ambiente entre ellos quedo en segundo plano cuando Hinata tuvo que regresar corriendo a la estufa para evitar un incendio.

Le dieron ganas de reír a los movimientos extraños que el bajito hacia frente a la cacerola quemada. Saltando de un lado al otro.

_Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de algo_.

-XX-

– Lamento que al final tuviéramos que comer comida a domicilio. A mamá no le gustará saber que quemé una de las cacerolas. –Le iba comentando Hinata mientras salían de su casa.

En serio Hinata había quemado el contenido de la cacerola misteriosa y terminaron comiendo lo primero que pudieron ordenar para comer en casa. Y claro, guardándole a la mamá de Hinata.

– No hay problema.

Ya estaba muy oscuro, y seguro que en su casa le matarían. Pero no le importaba, había pasado la tarde con los hermanos pelinaranjas y eso había estado bien.

El viento soplo y le levantó los cabellos a ambos. Observó el de Hinata. Siempre le había llamado la atención. Algo sobre ese color particular o la manera en la que lo llevaba era atrayente.

Se encontró tocando su cabello.

– Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello. –Dijo medio hipnotizado tocando sus hebras naranjas.

Eran tan lisos como lo había imaginado. Como la seda, tal vez.

Salió del trance solo para ver a un Hinata completamente rojo.

Una voz dentro de sí gritó: _¡Misión cumplida!_

– Bue-bueno, será mejor que te vayas. –Dijo, aun completamente rojo pero ahora mirándole.

_Adorable_. Gritaron de nuevo en su cabeza.

– Es cierto. Adiós, Hinata. –Dejó su cabello y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Espera! –Gritó a sus espaldas.

Volteó. Para encontrarse a Hinata justo en frente de él.

– ¿Qué?

El más bajo solo se colocó en puntas y le acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro.

Un rápido beso con unos suaves (y a pesar del frio) tibios labios se pusieron sobre los suyos.

Y tan rápido como fue, Hinata se esfumó dentro de su casa gritando un _«¡Nosvemosellunes!»_  
>Y podía jurar que no respiró para los espacios entre palabras.<p>

Aun asombrado, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Hinata le había besado. En los labios.

Y él no se lo había impedido.

Ya estaba en el camino en el que no había vuelta atrás.

_Se había dado cuenta de algo:_

_Estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoyo._

* * *

><p><strong>¡UHH NUESTRO KAGEYAMA CAYÓ NENES!<strong>  
><strong>¡FIESTAAA! <em>*Baila*<em>**  
><strong>¿Como estuvo el capitulo? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Odios? ¿Oikawas chibis? ¡REVIEWWW!<strong>  
><strong>Queria poner MUCHO en éste capitulo, pero me contuve. <strong>  
><strong>Y al parecer mientras más pasan los capitulos más largos los hago(? ¿Estan bien con eso? D:<strong>  
><strong>¡Quiero Reviews! ¡Opinen todo lo que quieran! Los leere todos :'D<strong>  
><strong>¡Nos leemos cuervitos!<br>Pd: ¡Adoro a Natsu! Es tan adorable *_Fangirlea* Ojalá el Kageyama del manga la conozca un día.  
>Y yo debería ponerme al día con el manga... <em>**


	5. Cosas por decir

**¡CAPITULOO EN MIERCOLEES!**  
><strong>¡Gracias por todos los reviews y favs!<strong>  
><strong>Ya saben, notas abajo.<strong>  
><strong>¡Disfruten! :'D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Aun no me pertenece Haikyuu! ni será mio nunca. Furudate Haruichi es el unico por el poder de hacerlo fabuloso, como ya es. Yo solo lo vuelvo homo(?**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 5: <span>Cosas por decir.<span>_

Había llegado el día en el que había pensado durante todo el fin de semana.

No es como si hubiese estado pensando en un pequeño de cabello naranja.

Para nada.

Bueno, quizás un poco.

Pero había que enfrentar lo que había pasado tarde o temprano.

Claro que prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano, pero no podía evitar la escuela eternamente.

Kageyama siguió caminando en su camino al colegio, aun metido en divagaciones.

¿Qué haría cuando viera a Hinata? ¿Qué haría Hinata? ¿Tendría que besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Dejar que el otro hablara?

No tenía ni idea.

– Ojalá la vida viniera con un manual llamado «Como lidiar con el amor de tu compañero de equipo, que ¡Oh, cierto! Es hombre, y tú también. ¡Felicidades!». – Pensó en voz alta mientras seguía a paso lento. Había salido temprano de su casa (para variar) y no tenía apuro en llegar.

A lo mejor era la corazonada de qué si no se apuraba, podría ver a Hinata y caminarían juntos.

Y _quería_ verlo. Pero eso era algo que no aceptaría.

– Es un buen título para un libro. Podrías escribirlo si quisieras. –La voz del antes mencionado en su cabeza habló a su lado.

Kageyama saltó en su lugar. Diablos que eso no lo esperaba. Se le acaloró la cara en solo pensar en el hecho de que Hinata le había oído decir aquello.

Hizo nota mental: dejar de decir idioteces en voz alta.

– ¡Bueenos días! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo estoy bien! –Comentó emocionado a su lado luego de que éste no le respondiera nada.

– Estoy bien. Y baja la voz, por favor. Es muy temprano. – Le respondió tranquilamente.

Se alegró. Al menos podían hablar normalmente, y eso estaba bien.

Aun así, algo dentro de sí pedía algo más. Quería besarle de nuevo. Porque aquello se había sentido en demasía muy bien. Y porque al fin había aceptado que le gustaba aquel hiperactivo y gritón enano.

Le miró. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que este también le estaba observando. Con el rostro serio, como esperando por algo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó de repente Kageyama. Ambos no rompían el contacto visual.

– Quería hablar contigo, Kageyama. –Le dijo, viéndole. Le resultaba un poco incómodo el mantener la vista fija en los ojos de alguien. Sobre todo si era Hinata. Parecía que el chico podría decir todo lo que sentía solo con verlo. Eso le ponía nervioso.

– Soy todo oídos.

Mira que era fácil resolver los problemas existenciales si era alguien más quien abría la conversación.

– Yo… quería saber que pensabas el viernes. Cuando te besé. No me disculparé y lo sabes. Me gustas. – Empezó a decir. Kageyama seguía viéndole, pero el otro miraba ahora al piso; vigilando sus propias pisadas. Escucharle decir _«Me gustas»_ a diferencia de otras veces, hizo su corazón latir más rápido. Dejó de pensar en ello y prestó atención al más pequeño.

– Y luego, cuando te fuiste; repetí ese momento mil veces en mi cabeza. Es que fue como ¡BWAA! y ¡BOOM! – Hinata expresó lo último haciendo movimientos con sus manos. Parecía un niño pequeño. El pelinegro casi soltó una risilla, pero no lo hizo. Si lo hacía quizás Hinata se molestaría con él.

– Y bueno, el punto es… ¿Te gusto? – Soltó de repente. Volteando la mirada rápidamente y colocándose en frente de él. Lo agarró fuera de base, sinceramente.

Ahora era el momento de la verdad.

Juraría que solo faltaba el viento dramático y música de fondo para hacer más tenso el momento.

– Bueno, yo… –Paró. No planeaba declararse así. Ni en mil años. Según él, tenía que ser algo especial. Aunque no es como si sabía mucho de citas, amor y cosas así. – ¿Y si te lo digo durante el almuerzo? Ya sabes dónde.

– ¡Ahg! ¿No lo puedes decir ahora? ¡Vamoos, Kageyama! ¡No le prestaré atención a las clases del primer periodo por esto! – Hinata se exaltó y comenzó a dar saltitos en frente de él. Como un cachorro.

Tuvo el impulso de tocarle el cabello, lo cual hizo.

– Solo espera. –Le dijo con voz suave y acariciando su cabello. Hinata solo le vió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y estático.

El pelinegro siguió caminando dejando al menor atrás. Sí que sería un día largo.

-XX-

Y si era cierto lo que Hinata había dicho, y; a pesar de que había sido idea suya el verse durante el almuerzo, no podía concentrarse en clases. Su cerebro estaba hecho un desastre, y en su estómago había un agujero negro. Se sentía como un golpe, uno muy fuerte.

En ese momento, cuando pensó que no podría más y vomitaría aquellos nervios, sonó la campana.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando una cabellera naranja se asomó en la puerta de su aula de clases. Ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! – Empezó a gritar Hinata mientras le jalaba de los brazos sacándolo rápidamente de allí.

Sí que era un idiota impaciente.

Fue arrastrado por alguien más bajo que él por la mitad del colegio hasta las escaleras que subían a la terraza. El menor solo le empujó escaleras arriba con impaciencia y energía acumulada, que ya Kageyama sabía que tenía de sobra.

– ¡Bien! Estamos acá. ¡Dime! – Hinata rebosaba mil emociones. Le recordó al chico del principio, cuando aún no se conocían bien y a cada rato pedía que le levantara el balón.

– Bueno… ¿No quieres comer? –Evadió el tema. Sabía que no funcionaría pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

– ¡No! ¡Habla! Vamooos.

Si bien era conocido por no hablar mucho, y no saber expresar bien lo que pensaba… tenía que recoger ahora fuerzas de donde no tenía y hablar sinceramente; quizás por vez primera.

Y diablos que era difícil.

– Yo… no soy la persona más social del mundo. No me gusta expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente. Y sabes que no soy el mejor en lo que se trata de cómo lidiar con la gente. Tú eres la excepción, lo estoy demostrando ahora… ¡Y más vale que me escuches atentamente porque no lo diré de nuevo, idiota! –No le podía ni mirar a los ojos. Eso ya sería demasiada carga.

Pensó en cuanto había cambiado por ese chico. Al menos para él solamente.

Respiró hondo y observo a Hinata. A unos metros delante de él. No había sol, el clima estaba nublado, quizás llovería. Deseo que así fuera, por alguna razón.

Hinata estaba con ambas manos agarradas en frente de él. Como alguien que espera el resultado de un examen importante. Su rostro demostraba qué tanto ansiaba la respuesta a lo que le había preguntado temprano. Y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente carmesí. Parecía que fuera a llorar.

Se conmovió internamente y deseo tener una cámara fotográfica en ese momento.

– ¡Quiero pedirte una cita! –Gritó. No planeó que fuera así; pero ese fue el resultado. Cerró los ojos y sintió su rostro arder. Sí que era difícil. Y lo era porque cuando abriera los ojos tendría que lidiar con Hinata, que quien sabe que haría.

Abrió un solo ojo solo para verlo de frente a él. Más cerca y sonriendo.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –Dijo sonriendo. – Si digo que no sería muy irónico ¿Cierto?

– Te dejaré sin cabello si dices que no, Hinata.

Y era cierto.

– ¡Ah, vamos! _Amas_ mi cabello, tú mismo lo dijiste. No lo harías. –Alzó sus brazos hasta tocar su propio cabello.

Seguramente estaba rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo se enamoró de este idiota?

– ¿Entonces? –Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

– Hmm, ¿En serio necesitas una respuesta? –Hinata le vio aun con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

– Me ayudaría mucho, sí.

– Pues… –Alcanzó su cuello y le abrazó; seguramente estaba en la punta de sus pies. – Claro que sí, Bakeyama.

El agujero negro en su estómago se disolvió en aquel momento, y la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo se alivió luego de esa afirmación. Porque en algún lugar dentro de él, había pensado por unos instantes que Hinata le diría que no.

Y sinceramente no tenía un plan para un escenario como ese.

Salió de sus cavilaciones para darse cuenta de que Hinata aún le abrazaba.

Cerró sus brazos destrás de su espalda, pegandolo más a él. Se estaban abrazando.

Por primera vez hacían aquello. El menor era tan tibio como una manta, o tal vez era por el calor.

Le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y coloco su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hinata.

Los dos estaban en silencio. Y respirando tranquilos el aroma del otro.

Luego de unos minutos así deshicieron el abrazo con pesadez. La cara de Hinata estaba carmesí hasta sus orejas. Kageyama sintió un fuerte impulso de besarle. Pero eso ya lo haría en otro momento.

Hinata miró hacia él y sonrió. Luego su boca formó una ''o'' como acordándose de algo.

– ¡Ah! Quería decirte otra cosa, también. Es gracioso.

– ¿Qué es?

– Natsu nos vio. –Dijo.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Aún estaba perdido en lo que acababa de pasar.

– El viernes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te bes... nos besamos? –Agregó.

Siguió en silencio. No tenía ni idea de que decir a eso, y dejó que el menor solo siguiera relatando lo que quería decirle.

– Me preguntó si me había vuelto una «Reina» ya que tú eras un «Rey» y te había besado. Solo me quedé allí pensando en eso y comencé a reírme, luego se molestó conmigo y se fue. No me habló hasta el día siguiente. Igual creo que lo olvidó. –Dijo terminando de contarle.

Contempló la idea de Hinata siendo _su_ reina. Nada mal. Pero por supuesto que no lo diría en voz alta.

– Sí que eres un mal hermano mayor. –Le dijo.

– ¡Mi hermana dice que soy el mejor!

– Eso es porque no conoce a nadie más. No le queda de otra. –Respondió mientras se recostaba en la pared en la que solían tomar su almuerzo. – ¿Comemos? No nos queda mucho tiempo de la hora del almuerzo.

Hinata le vio desde donde estaba. Sonrió, como solo él podía hacerlo. Quién sabe en qué estaba pensando.

– ¡Claro!

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLAAA!<strong>

**¡Ya saben! Review por si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo aman, o si no lo aman también.**  
><strong>¿Como están? Éste capitulo me dió problemas, muchos. Tanto que lo reescribí por completo.<strong>  
><strong>(El primer borrador no saldrá a la luz publica nunca, me da vergüenza) Lo quemaría si no estuviera en word.<strong>

**¡YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL! *Llora como miss***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este me gustó más que el otro, de verdad... **  
><strong>¡DEN IDEAS PARA LA CITA! Tengo algunas en mente pero quiero opiniones :'D<strong>  
><strong>PD: Disculpen si quedó pequeño el cap, traté de alargarlo lo más que pude T_T<strong>  
><strong>¡Nos leemos!<strong>


	6. ¡Cita!

**¡OH DIOS MIO!  
>Oficialmente esto se lleva el premio al capitulo que más me dió problemas.<strong>  
><strong>Abajo explicó por qué. *Llora*<br>¡Y disculpen lo tarde que lo publico! D:**  
><strong>Les dejo leer. ¡Espero les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Es de Furudate Haruichi. **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 6: <span>¡Cita!<span>_

Luego de una semana que se había hecho para su gusto demasiado larga, había llegado el viernes.

Al día siguiente saldría con Hinata. En una _cita._

Había sido un tormento esperar porque el dichoso día llegara, y el menor no hacía más que insistirle en que le dijera a donde lo llevaría.

Nunca se lo dijo, claro está.

Kageyama se encontraba en la hora del almuerzo paseando por los alrededores del colegio. No se había encontrado a Hinata en toda la mitad del día y planeaba que siguiera de esa manera. Si veía al menor quien sabe que haría. Por defecto tuvo que almorzar solo, lo cual fue extraño ya que se había acostumbrado a comer con Hinata.

De nuevo se recordó; no hay que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas.

Cuando sonó la campana empezó a caminar de vuelta a su aula donde le tocaban clases cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en la entrada del gimnasio, mirando a suelo con unos ojos soñadores. Tuvo el impulso de gritarle algo pero no lo hizo. Igual se verían a la hora del entrenamiento, y mucho más al día siguiente…

Siguió su camino al salón de clases, si había algo que evitaría ese día era que un profesor lo castigase por llegar tarde. Claro que no sabía si Hinata correría con la misma suerte que él si se quedaba ahí.

-XX-

– ¡Kageyama! –Hinata gritó cuando lo vio entrar en el gimnasio. El entrenamiento había empezado unos minutos atrás y todo el equipo estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía.

El menor voló hacia donde se encontraba y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Bien, ya no dudaba de que hubiera algún miembro del equipo que no sospechara de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Al menos el idiota de Tsukishima no los molestaría más. O eso esperaba.

Dejó que Hinata le abrazara todo lo que quisiera. No era como si le molestara que hiciera aquello.

– ¡Mañana es el día! ¿Ya me dirás a dónde iremos? –Hinata habló en voz alta (como siempre) viéndolo desde abajo mientras aun lo abrazaba.

Kageyama sintió el impulso de decirle. Pero no sucumbió.

– No.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera sabré que ponerme!

– ¿Qué rayos? Recuerdo que estaba saliendo con un _chico_. Eso no importa.

Observó como el más bajo hizo un puchero. Demonios, quería besarle.

– ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vuelvan a la práctica! –Gritó el entrenador Ukai.

Por un momento casi se olvida que sus compañeros de equipo estaban justo ahí. Y si les habían escuchado ya sería muy tarde. Que más daba.

Corrió hasta la mitad de la cancha y se puso a hacer estiramientos.

_Despeja tu mente. No estés nervioso._

Si, en eso tenía que ponerse a pensar ahora.

-XX-

– ¡Buen trabajo hoy chicos! –Les dijo Daiichi a todos cuando terminaron el entrenamiento. – ¡Que pasen un muy buen fin de semana! –Agregó mientras se iba con Sugawara por su ruta habitual.

– ¡Si, sobre todo Kageyama y Hinata! –Dijo en voz alta el líbero de Karasuno mientras se iba también. Asashi le dio un codazo. – ¡No hagan nada que yo no haría! –Gritó también Tanaka junto a Nishinoya.

– Espero que el Rey no sea egocéntrico en su cita, sería una pena para el pobre enano. –Habló la cereza del pastel, Tsukishima. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue al lado de Yamaguchi.

Así que quedaron solo ellos.

Los dos sonrojados. Porque ahora sí sabían que sus compañeros de equipo estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

De alguna manera aquello alivió el corazón del pelinegro.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Habían estado haciéndolo como una costumbre desde esa semana. Y hablaban hasta de los temas más banales.

Kageyama miró a Hinata, que observaba sus propios pasos mientras caminaba.

Si bien él no era experto en romper silencios, el ambiente entre ambos le abrumaba.

¿Qué le pasaba al enano hiperactivo que conocía? ¿Se había molestado porque sus sempais sabían de lo _suyo_? ¿Y a qué rayos se refería él con _lo suyo_?

– ¿Estás emocionado por lo de mañana, aun? –Habló el pelinegro observando al menor.

– Por supuesto que sí. Aunque pensé que yo sería el que te pediría una cita a ti primero. –Respondió sonriendo, pero aun sin verle; Hinata.

– Hmm, pero ¿Aun quieres ir?

– ¿Estás dudando, Bakeyama? O… ¡NO! ¿Me engañas? ¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo? –Gritó lo último con un toque dramático y agarrándolo de la sudadera.

– ¡Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo! –Le gritó también. La cara de Hinata enrojeció.

_Que adorable._

Pero en realidad no sabía que era esa inseguridad que sentía. ¿Nervios? Los tenía. ¿Inseguridad? Con Hinata no debería, pero la tenía.

Agarró las manos que sostenían el borde de su camisa y las lanzó a su cuello de modo que pudiera abrazar al menor. No lo hacían desde que le había pedido una cita. Había sido una tortura, y había jurado no hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Pero _necesitaba _abrazarle.

– Si es por nervios, yo también los tengo.

Hinata susurro en su oído mientras aun mantenían el fuerte abrazo.

Kageyama pidió al cielo porque nadie los viera. Y apretó más sus brazos.

_Tan tibio._

Luego siguieron caminando antes de que anocheciera. Con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

-XX-

Respiró.

Bueno, aquí estaba. En frente de su casa. Esperando por Hinata. Para salir en una cita.

Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, ésta le enviara al pasado y se encontrara con su yo de hace unos meses seguramente no le hubiera creído si le contaba lo que estaba pasando. A lo mejor su yo del pasado lo golpearía por ser un idiota o le pegaría un balonazo en el rostro. Quién sabe. Nunca se imaginó que saldría con el idiota naranja.

Le echó una ojeada a su teléfono de nuevo. Hace 20 minutos que había llegado a la casa de Hinata y enviado un mensaje y el muy idiota aun no salía. Y eso que le había respondido un «Okay» a los pocos minutos.

Se estaba impacientando.

– ¡No Natsu, no puedes venir! –Escuchó por fin a Hinata hablar a lo lejos.

– ¡Pero quiero ver al Rey! –Una voz más aguda le contestó. Era su hermanita.

Aun así una vena se contrajo en su frente al escuchar el tan odiado apodo.

– ¡Que no! Y no le digas así, no le gusta. –Se escuchaba más cerca de la entrada ahora.

– ¡Pero yo quiero ser reina también! ¡Por favor hermano mayor!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos cabelleras naranjas discutiendo por el chico que se encontraba justo en frente de ambos.

– Hola. –Habló Kageyama.

– ¡Es el Rey! –Natsu corrió hasta donde estaba y se situó justo en frente de él.

Hinata corrió también y le saludo en voz baja.

– ¡Deja a mi hermano y casémonos! Verá señor, yo quiero ser una princesa. Pero no encontré a un príncipe todavía. Así que leí en un libro que la Reina es mucho mejor que la princesa… así que ¿Nos casamos? –La menor habló apresuradamente, igual que lo hacía su hermano. Y con las mejillas carmesí.

Sinceramente no supo que responder. No es que tuviera experiencia con niños pequeños. Siempre huían de él, después de todo.

Hinata a su lado aguantaba la risa.

– Pues… – lo interrumpió la menor.

– ¡Soy mejor que mi hermano mayor! ¡Me quedarán mejor los vestidos a mí que a él! ¡Y no hago ruidos por las noches mientras duermo! ¡Y mi cabello es más bonito! ¡Y no eructo, ni dejo el baño sucio cuando estoy nerviosa! ¡Y tampoco…– Fue interrumpida por Hinata, quién le tapó la boca rápidamente.

– ¡Oyee Natsu! Será mejor que vayas a ordenar tu cuarto. ¡Mamá se molestará si no lo haces! –Le dio media vuelta y (a pesar de los gritos incomprensibles que hacía la pequeña) la metió a la casa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba un Kageyama estático por lo recién ocurrido.

– ¡Vamonos! –Le agarró del brazo y lo arrastro como 7 calles lejos de allí corriendo.

Era una buena manera de empezar una cita. Genial.

Luego de correr como locos de una niña de 6 años estaban sin aliento.

– Así que… ¿Cómo estás? –Hinata habló. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

– Bien. –Respondió tranquilo. No mencionaría lo que la pequeña había comentado minutos atrás por no incomodarle.

– ¿Está bien lo que elegí para salir? ¡Y no me digas que soy una chica por preocuparme por eso!

Kageyama miró lo que llevaba puesto. Un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, común. Y él cargaba algo parecido. Gracias a Dios no se vistió exageradamente. No lo necesitaban para el lugar a donde iban.

– Si, estás bien Hinata.

El menor se sonrojó.

– ¿Y me dirás ahora a dónde vamos?

Lo pensó. Bueno, igual lo sabría en algún momento.

– Planeo llevarte a un paintball. ¿Sabes? ¿Dónde lanzas pintura a los demás? ¿Y es como BAM y PSHOOAA? Allí.

Hinata saltó en su lugar.

– ¡Genial! ¡Como en las películas!

Caminaban hacia el tren. Era temprano por lo que no habría mucha gente. Hinata iba tarareando una canción de un comercial de comida a su lado.

– ¡Buwaah que calor! ¿Tomamos un té helado? – Hinata habló de repente.

– Ya vamos a llegar a la estación.

– ¡Y tendré incluso más calor!

– Hay sistema de aire acondicionado dentro del tren.

– ¡Por favooor!

– No.

– ¡Vamoos!

– No.

10 minutos después se encontraban en el andén esperando al tren de las 10:30. Y Hinata con una lata de té helado a su lado. La lata que les había hecho perder el tren de las diez.

Demonios que era insistente.

Kageyama cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_Respira. No pierdas la paciencia. No lo lances a las vías del tren. Este chico es tu cita…_

– ¿Estás molesto porque no te di de mi bebida? –Preguntó Hinata tranquilamente.

_Respira._

– No.

– Ah… ¿No querías salir conmigo?

– Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No estás siendo como una cita. No me has dicho que huelo o bien, o compartido bebida, o que luzco adorable…–Dijo enumerando con los dedos de sus manos.

– Opino que deberías dejar de leer revistas de chicas.

– ¡No lo leí en una revista para chicas! –Hizo silencio. – Fue en una película de romance…

Aguanto las ganas de reír.

– Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor…

Agarró al menor por los hombros y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. Acarició sus labios con los suyos y le beso. Rápido. Pudo ver como se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_Muy adorable._

Justo cuando se separaba de él, el tren llegó.

– Vámonos. –Dijo. Y le agarró una de las manos arrastrándolo dentro. De todas maneras no había casi nadie dentro del vagón. Hinata seguía sin decir ni una palabra y del color de un tomate.

-XX-

Kageyama observaba los árboles y las casas que pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventana del tren.

El lugar quedaba en una estación un tanto lejos, así que el trayecto sería un poco largo.

Hinata iba a su lado. Llevaba todo el rato mirando los afiches de publicidad que se encontraban al frente.

Aún tenían las manos unidas.

Parecían una pareja de manga shojo.

Había querido llevar a Hinata a un paintball luego de investigar durante horas en internet.

El cine, una cena, el parque… muy cliché. Y aunque jugar vóley toda la tarde había sido su primera opción, prefería algo un poco diferente esta vez.

Sintió un peso en su hombro y descubrió al menor dormido.

¿Qué clase de cita era este idiota?

Lo dejo ser, igual podría despertarlo cuando llegaran.

Siguió viendo el paisaje por la amplia ventana un rato más.

Y luego también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-XX-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería darme con una silla en la cara?<strong>  
><strong>¡REVIEWWW! Largos, cortos, ¡Como sean!<strong>  
><strong>Como verán, esta es la parte 1. Cuando escribía me fijé que seria muy largo así que lo corté.<strong>  
><strong>¡BUAJAJAJ! ¡Las haré esperar! <strong>

**Este capitulo me hizo pensar seriamente en lanzarme de una silla. Cuando lo escribia se me cerró el word SIN GUARDAR.**  
><strong>Y lo escribí apenas ayer. Se imaginaran. Bendito sea el autoguardado.<strong>  
><strong>Me duele la cabeza y se me cayó una uña... mi suerte es la peor. ¡Pero acá está! *llora*<strong>

**Ahora, me iré a ver Ookami Shojo y llorar porque el capitulo si que es triste. ;A;**  
><strong>¡Dejen review! <strong>

**PD: Lo del paintball lo elegí porque era muy divertido, y quisiera ir un día t_t (El internet ayudó también)**

**¡Nos leemooos! (Posiblemente el Miercoles)**


	7. ¿Cita?

**¡Vivo al límite!  
><strong>***llora***

**Abajo explico por qué.**  
><strong>*Les entrega el capitulo que costó sudor y muchas lagrimas... más que todo sudor*<br>¡Gracias a todas por los review, fav y follow! ¡Son tan hermosas! *Llora más***

**¡Espero les guste la continuación!**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece. Es de Furudate Haruichi. A quién me gustaría conocer, pero no; porque soy pobre.**

**Advertencia: Oikawa sensual attack.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 6. Parte 2: <span>¿Cita?<span>_

– ¡Kageyama!

Alguien con una voz familiar le estaba moviendo por los hombros mientras le llamaban por su nombre.

– ¡Kageyaama!

Que insistente.

– ¡Bakeyama!

Abrió los ojos. Encontrándose a Hinata en frente de él. Miró alrededor confundido. Serian como las 12 pm pasadas. Estaba sentado en el mismo asiento del tren pero ahora con más personas. Algunas mirándolos curiosos.

– ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

– Me di cuenta. Nos bajaremos en la siguiente estación. –Dijo reincorporándose en el asiento. – ¿Qué hora es?

– Son las… 3:30 pm. ¡Vaya que si dormimos! –Respondió Hinata sin dejar de sonreír.

_¡¿Qué?!_

O sea, que habían estado haciendo como dos trayectos en el tren. De ida y vuelta.

Y a las 4 de la tarde cerraba el lugar a donde iban.

Un trueno sonó a distancia.

Y, como salido de un chiste malo; empezó a llover.

_Demonios._

El tren paró en una de las estaciones y bajaron. Llovía a cántaros.

– ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Hinata frotándose los brazos a su lado. Tendría frio.

Al fin y al cabo habían salido con ropa ligera. En la mañana había un sol espectacularmente caluroso y luego llovía. Que clima tan loco.

Agarro a el más bajo de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la estación. No había de otra más que esperar a que escampara.

Corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a un pequeño café. Estaban empapados y al entrar les vieron mal.

A nadie le gustaría que le mojaran el piso, claro.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban en una de las esquinas del local. El lugar estaba un poco vacío. En una de las mesas al final había un anciano leyendo el periódico. Y en la que le seguía, pegada a una ventana; una mujer miraba las gotas que hacían carreras en el vidrio de la ventana.

La camarera se dirigió a ellos y les preguntó que ordenarían.

Kageyama observó a Hinata. Tenía el menú en sus manos y leía todo con los ojos brillándole.

Que más daba, ya no podrían ir al paintball.

– Puedes ordenar todo lo que quieras.

Su cara se iluminó. Como un niño al que le dicen que irán a Disneyland.

Luego de que Hinata se pidiera medio menú (no es que hubiera mucho de donde elegir), y Kageyama ordenara solo un café, la camarera se marchó con su orden.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que se quedaría sin dinero ese mes.

Miró a Hinata, que apoyó los codos en la mesa y coloco su cara entre sus manos, mirándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Kageyama.

– ¿No vas a comer nada? No almorzamos, después de todo.

– Puedo comer de entre todo lo que pediste.

– ¡Waah! ¿Por qué? ¡Es mi comida!

– ¿No eras tú el que había dicho que teníamos que compartir cosas en una cita?

Se sonrojó.

Volteó a ver por la ventana. Aún seguía lloviendo.

– Aquí está sus órdenes chicos. –La camarera dejó los platillos en la mesa y se marchó de nuevo. No sin antes echarle una ojeada a Hinata.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Era como 6 años mayor que él! ¿Acaso eso no contaba como pedofilia, o algo así? Pensó.

– Hm, Kageyama. Estoy en una cita contigo, no con alguien más. _Me gustas_ tú. No tienes por qué lanzarles _la mirada de odio del Rey_ a otras personas. –Comentó Hinata sonriendo.

Se le quedó mirando. El chico había adivinado lo que estaba pensando con solo verle. Era increíble. Su corazón latió más rápido.

Bajó la mirada hacía su café. Y se dispuso a tomarlo, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Quieres papas? –Hinata hablaba con la boca llena y una papa frita en la mano, alzándola hacia la boca de Kageyama.

Miró a ambos lados. Aún seguía casi solo el pequeño café.

Abrió la boca y dejó que Hinata pusiera la papa directamente en ella.

El menor sonrió complacido y un poco sonrojado siguió engullendo una hamburguesa.

– Pero que lindos se ven los tortolos. –Dijo una voz muy molesta mientras se sentaba al lado de Kageyama.

Era Oikawa. Sí que el mundo lo odiaba.

– Oww, Tobio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías con el pequeño hoy? –Le pasó una mano sobre los hombros. Hinata solo les miraba mientras se metía otra papa a la boca.

– ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Preguntó Kageyama al límite de su paciencia.

– Oye, Oye. Yo solo vine por el mejor café que había más cerca. Suerte que cargaba un paraguas. ¿Qué pasaría si mi cabello se mojase? No querrías ver eso Tobio.

Miró a Hinata. De su cabello se escurrían pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Y su ropa ya se estaba secando. Agradeció que dentro de aquel lugar hubiera calefacción o si no hubieran tenido que lidiar con un resfriado.

– No te querría ver a ti. Menos hoy. Y quita tu brazo de mi hombro. –Le dio un manotazo y con un chillido Oikawa quitó el brazo de donde estaba.

– Bueno, ya sé que no soy bienvenido.

– Nunca lo eres.

– Lastimas mis sentimientos, Tobio.

– No me interesan.

El castaño hizo un mohín con la boca.

– Y tú, pequeñín. ¿Qué te hizo querer salir hoy con este cara de piedra? –Dijo Oikawa dirigiéndose a Hinata.

– Me gusta. –Respondió Hinata en tono neutro. Se metió otra papa a la boca.

Oikawa sonrió de lado. Como siempre lo hacía.

– Oh, así que soy mal tercio. –Se levantó de lado de Kageyama. – Será mejor que me vaya. Iwa-chan me espera. ¡Adiós pequeñín! ¡Adiós Tobio! –Dijo sonriendo como idiota mientras salía del café.

Ni había comprado nada.

Kageyama respiró profundo. Sí que era molesto.

– Ka-kageyama.

Miró a Hinata. Había terminado de comer las papas infinitas y la hamburguesa. Tenía un vaso de té helado en las manos.

_¿Cómo podía tomar eso estando mojado?_

– ¿Hm?

– Yo… ¿Te podré llamar por tu nombre algún día?

Kageyama guardó silencio.

¿Se había molestado porque Oikawa le llamaba por su nombre? Si, seguramente había sido eso.

– Puedes hacerlo. Pero después. –Miró a la ventana. Había cesado de llover un poco. – Vámonos ya, antes de que llueva de nuevo.

– Hm… tú también puedes hacerlo. Llamarme por mi nombre. Cuando quieras.

Se levantaron, pagaron y se fueron del lugar para dirigirse a la estación de trenes otra vez.

-XX-

Kageyama miró a su reloj de muñeca. Eran casi las 7 pm. Sí que era tarde.

A la final, su cita había terminado en; dormirse en el tren y dar posiblemente tres recorridos en el. Mojarse por la lluvia e ir a una acogedora cafetería y encontrarse con el molesto y no deseado de Oikawa. Pero al menos Hinata había comido feliz… lo cual dolió en su billetera.

Había estado bien.

Luego de haber agarrado el tren en la estación se habían dirigido directamente a casa de Hinata.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar a mi casa? Podemos comer.

– Estoy seguro de que si quisiera comer comida rápida lo haría en mi casa.

Hinata se sonrojó avergonzado.

– ¡Puedo cocinar, Bakeyama!

– Estoy seguro de eso. –Dijo recordando la vez que el menor le había dado a probar Mochis durante el almuerzo.

Se pararon frente a la casa del pelinaranja.

– Gracias por la cita. La pase genial. A pesar de la lluvia.

– Disculpa que no hayamos podido ir a donde te dije. Lo siento…

Hinata comenzó a reír.

– ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

– Es raro ver al rey diciendo «Disculpa». ¡Jajajaja! –Siguió burlándose.

– Bueno me largo. Adiós.

– ¡Espera, espera! ¿No sabes cómo se terminan las citas? –Dijo parando de reír y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Se quedó parado a medio camino de donde estaba. Hinata estaba montado en el escalón que subía a su casa así que estaba más o menos a su altura. Conveniente.

– Claro que lo sé, idiota.

Kageyama separó la pequeña distancia y le besó firmemente en los labios.

Fuerte, profundo. Como un beso debía ser.

Agarró a Hinata de la espalda, abrazándole y pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Y profundizó aún más el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaban y el frio que había se marchó. Hinata soltó un ruidito agudo cuando Kageyama tocó su lengua con la suya.

_Oh._

Se separó un poco para verle a la cara. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, un hilillo de saliva salía por la comisura de su boca y estaba completamente sonrojado.

_Mío._

Le abrazó más fuerte que antes.

Este chico sí que despertaba cosas nuevas en el.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Ambos abrazados y sin decir palabra de lo que acababan de hacer.

– ¿Así que ahora hermano mayor si es una reina? ¡No es justo! –Una voz aguda habló a espaldas de Hinata. Quién volteó drásticamente rompiendo el abrazo.

– ¿¡Natsu!? ¿¡Nos viste!? –Gritó. Aún estaba sonrojado.

– Están en la entrada de la casa, hermano mayor. –Dijo la menor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Hinata volteó a ver a Kageyama en busca de ayuda.

– Es cierto, estamos en la entrada.

¿Qué más podían decir? Había sido culpa suya por besarle, y del menor por haberle tentado.

Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

– Bueno. Ahora me voy, Hinata.

– Hmhm… –Hizo un sonido afirmativo aun con el rostro entre sus manos.

Kageyama se acercó a uno de los oídos de Hinata y susurró algo que hizo que éste se pusiera aún más rojo.

– ¡Cla-claro! –Dijo en voz alta, casi gritando. Y agarrando a la menor se metió a su casa rápidamente.

Sonrió a la puerta ya cerrada y siguió su camino a casa. Ya había caído la noche. Seguramente le regañarían por llegar tan tarde.

Pero eso no le importaba mucho en aquel momento.

_«¿Supongo que ahora estamos saliendo, Shoyo?»_

Había susurrado en voz muy baja al oído del pelinaranja.

Que ingenioso de su parte. Pensó.

Sí que había sido un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡VIVO AL LÍMITE! Porque ahora mismo acabo de terminar este capitulo.<strong>  
><strong>¡YEIG! <strong>  
><strong>¡Ya saben! Dejen reviews sensuales y no sensuales. ¡Los que quieran!<strong>

**Si no me equivoco... solo queda un capitulo.  
><strong>**Pero no diré cuando lo subiré. Porque ni yo misma lo sé ._. ¡Pero pronto!**

**Aclaraciones: Este capitulo fue muy loco. Pero de alguna manera (y aunque trillado) queria escribir a este par en una cafeteria. Porque las adoro, son muy romanticas(?) Algunas. Y lo de Oikawa... bueno, quería que estuviera allí y eso salió. Pareciera que él mismo se metió en la historia a la fuerza, buee.**  
><strong>¡Ah! Sé que me faltó el Tobio-chan y el Chibi-chan. Los cuales son apodos que Oikawa les dá a nuestros idiotas. Pero no queria ponerlos porque... no sé. Cosas de diva de mi parte, quizás. Y Oikawa iba a verse con Iwa-chan... y no por tarea. *Risa de fujoshi*<strong>

**¡Disculpen por las Notas de Autor tan largas! **

**Nos leemos pronto, jojojojo.**


	8. Dos palabras

**¡Y CON USTEDES!  
>*Redoble de tambores* <strong>  
><strong>¡El ultimo capituloo! ¡2212 palabras! *Llora*<br>¡Capitulo en Domingo! ¡Para quitar la flojera! (Nada la quita, mentira)**  
><strong>Las notas abajo, y las dejo leer.<strong>  
><strong> ¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Disfruten!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. Al que adoro con all my body. **

**Advertencia: Mucha miel. Demasiada. Más que en un panal. Nah, ustedes juzgarán. **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7: <span>Dos palabras.<span>_

Era increíble y como solo después de un mes, había caído por semejante idiota.

Kageyama aún se preguntaba que le había visto a ese enano. Quizás era que algunas veces era en demasía adorable. A veces.

Pero aun así, quería a ese idiota de cabello naranja.

Claro que se lo hacía saber, pero dudaba que el menor lo supiera con exactitud todavía. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo no era bueno con las palabras, así que era un poco difícil saber que pensaba.

Desde la cita, aunque desastrosa, se habían empezado a tratar un poco diferente.

Comían juntos. Practicaban juntos. Se iban juntos.

Eso ya lo hacían desde antes. Pero ahora con la diferencia de que eran más _«Melosos»_ entre ellos.

Llevaban una semana saliendo oficialmente, cuando Kageyama se preguntó si alguna vez _le diría_.

Esas dos simples pero tan importantes palabras.

Se lo tendría que decir. Sentenció, terminando el debate que traía en su cabeza. Mientras veía a Hinata comer como si no hubiera un mañana, ni un día después de ese.

_Idiota._

-XX-

– Hinata.

El mencionado detuvo su andar. Iba agarrado de una de las correas del bolso del mayor, mientras caminaban a casa después de la práctica. Había estado sospechosamente callado durante el camino. Pero Kageyama tenía que encontrar una oportunidad para comunicarle lo que tenía que decir.

– ¿Podría ir a tu casa?

El rostro del menor se iluminó.

– ¿En serio quieres ir? ¡Pues vamos! –Empezó a jalarle de la correa donde iba agarrado, arrastrándole.

Bueno, su idea era ir al día siguiente. Pero si no había otra opción sería ese mismo día.

Miró al cielo, aún era un poco temprano. Se calmaría y empezaría a repetir un mantra mentalmente para no estar nervioso.

No todos los días era un sentimental.

-XX-

Luego de que Hinata le arrastrara (que ya se le hacía costumbre) durante varios minutos, llegaron a su casa.

Recordó lo que había hecho hace exactamente una semana, cuando se despidió del menor en su cita y su cara se calentó. Lo llamó por su nombre aquella vez, y no lo había vuelto a hacer.

Miró a Hinata, tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa. A pesar de que tenía la vista fija en el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada, tratando de meter la llave; su cara estaba roja. A lo mejor había recordado lo mismo que el pelinegro.

Cuando por fin pudo atinarle al cerrojo, entraron a su casa.

Evidentemente, estaba sola. _Conveniente._

– Seguramente mi madre y mi hermana están en el parque. A Natsu le gusta mucho el voley también, así que va al parque a jugarlo. Lo hago con ella durante las vacaciones. –Dijo Hinata respondiendo la pregunta que Kageyama se había hecho mentalmente.

Se quedó callado. No tenía nada que acotar a lo que había dicho el menor.

Hinata dejó su bolso al lado del sofá que había en la sala, y caminó hacía la cocina.

– ¿Quieres algo? –Gritó desde donde se encontraba y el sonido del refrigerador y unos vasos chocando se escuchó.

_¿Para qué le preguntaba si igual iba a traerle algo? _

Kageyama se limitó a quedarse callado y se sentó en el cómodo sofá. Dejando su bolso en el mismo lugar en el que Hinata había dejado el suyo.

A los pocos minutos, el pelinaranja volvió con dos vasos llenos de un líquido verde claro y una bolsa de papas fritas.

Le lanzó la bolsa y colocó ambos vasos frente a la mesa que había en el medio. Agarro el mando de la televisión y se lo aventó también.

– Pon lo que quieras. Ya vuelvo.

Y se perdió de nuevo, pero esta vez escaleras arriba.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio en la amplia sala. Encendió la televisión y colocó algún canal de películas, bajando el volumen.

Si tuviera ahora mismo un espejo en frente de él, sabía que se vería como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O a Oikawa desnudo.

Algo así de horrible.

Estaba nervioso. Sus manos sudaban. Agarro uno de los vasos que Hinata había traído consigo y tomó un largo trago. Era limonada. Al menos algo frio le ayudaría.

Escuchó pasos apresurados bajando la escalera. Si ese chico bajaba de ese modo todos los días se rompería un hueso.

Hinata saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá y cayó justo al lado de Kageyama. Cargaba un mono de pijama gris, una camisa que le quedaba grande y unas medias naranjas.

_Adorable._

No ayudaba a su autocontrol, ni a sus nervios.

– ¡Veamos una película!

El chico al lado de él se estiró para llegar a la mesilla en frente de ellos, agarrando su vaso de limonada. Kageyama pudo apreciar la espalda de su compañero.

_Compañero… pareja_. Se corrigió.

– Eh, Hinata… –

– ¡Esa película es buena, veamos esa! –Dijo subiéndole al volumen.

El pelinegro volteó a ver a la pantalla. Estaban pasando una película de acción. Donde un montón de chicos corrían por sus vidas en un laberinto o algo así. No le estaba prestando atención.

– ¡WUAAH! –Gritó de repente el menor, pegándose a él. Aunque había un poco de frio, Hinata se conservaba tibio como siempre. Como un cachorro.

Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo más hacía sí. Y lo miró.

No le estaba prestando atención a los movimientos del mayor. Miraba como hipnotizado lo que sucedía en la película.

_Intento ser romántico y esto pasa._

Estuvo a punto de gritarle algún improperio cuando una luz en su cabeza le iluminó. Si el menor estaba tan concentrado en esa película, sería una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que le carcomía por dentro. Además, el volumen tan alto con suerte no le dejaría escuchar. Tendría la escusa en el futuro de que sí se lo había dicho pero él no le había escuchado.

Sonrió. Que audaz.

Se acercó hasta el oído del pelinaranja y depositó un beso cerca de su nuca. Hinata se sacudio con un pequeño escalofrió, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.

Kageyama contempló como reaccionó, y aunque su idea era la de que el menor no se diera cuenta de lo que le iba a decir, le molestó un poco que no hiciera otro movimiento, o que al menos se sonrojara como solía hacerlo por haberle besado.

Siguió con lo que se proponía y le beso justo donde comenzaba su pequeña oreja. Allí donde la piel es suave. Era tibio y olía a él. Como al sol o césped recién cortado, pero más puro.

Se separó para ver como reaccionaba y vio cómo su cara se ponía completamente roja.

– Pff, ¡Para! Déjame ver la película. –Dijo colocando una mano en el pecho de Kageyama, alejándole y tratando de contener una risita.

Al parecer tenía cosquillas en esa parte de su cuerpo. _Interesante._ Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

– No. –Respondió en tono firme.

Kageyama le abrazó aún más, encerrándolo entre sus brazos y empezó a besar repetidamente aquel lugar de su piel. El menor comenzó a reírse sin control.

– ¡Ya, ya! ¡Kageyama para! ¡Es la mejor parte de la película! –Dijo entre risas mientras se removía entre los brazos del pelinegro, que no pensaba soltarlo.

De pronto, Kageyama le jaló más hacía si y el menor (de alguna manera) quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

La risa de Hinata se detuvo. Y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ambos se estaban mirando intensamente.

Observó como el menor alzaba sus manos hacía su cuello, y tocaba el cabello de la parte de su nuca. Y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cuello. Aún sin romper el contacto visual.

Las manos de Kageyama estaban a cada uno de los lados de su cintura. Agarradas a su camisa.

No supieron quien empezó, pero de un segundo a otro ambos se encontraban besándose.

Besándose como nunca lo habían hecho. Juntaban sus labios, lenguas y cuerpos. Con la seguridad de que no serían interrumpidos esa vez.

Sus lenguas se tocaban, explorando, y sintiéndose. Hinata emitía uno que otro sonidito agudo y Kageyama movía sus manos, tentando el tocar debajo de la camisa que cargaba el más bajo.

Hinata movió sus manos del cuello del mayor hasta alcanzar las que se encontraban en su cintura, moviéndolas debajo de su camisa y regresándo las suyas de nuevo a donde se encontraban anteriormente.

– Tócame.

Dijo antes de unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Kageyama movió sus manos con un poco de temor debajo de su camisa. Tocando por primera vez territorio inexplorado.

Sus largos dedos tocaron la espalda del rematador, como si fuera un jarrón de porcelana o la joya más cara del mundo entero.

Era suave, era tibio. Era él. Siguió tocando, no yendo más lejos que eso. Pero ansiando más.

Hinata soltó de repente un sonidito nunca antes escuchado por él, cuando alzó sus caderas contra las del menor.

Su rostro se sonrojo por completo y con los ojos abiertos como platos miró a Kageyama.

El pelinegro se dedicó a mirarle, maravillado por todas sus reacciones y lo acostó sobre el desacomodado sofá.

Coloco ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata, apoyando su peso en ellas para no aplastarle y viendo al menor desde arriba.

– ¿Qu-é? –Preguntó tartamudeando ante la intensa mirada que le lanzaba.

De repente Hinata se removió en donde estaba y la televisión subió el volumen.

Estaba en una escena donde hacían mucho ruido y ambos se asustaron. Kageyama se cayó del sofá y Hinata se sentó rápidamente a un lado. Buscando el mando de la tele, que se encontraba justo debajo de él.

Apagó rápidamente el electrodoméstico tan ruidoso y que les había interrumpido. Se quedaron en silencio.

Kageyama, que aún seguía en el suelo, miraba a sus manos. Que hace solo unos minutos habían estado tocando al menor. _Piel con piel._ Su cara se calentó. Miró rápidamente a Hinata.

A la final no le había dicho nada de lo que había trazado en su mente. Sino que había seguido sus instintos y Hinata también.

La cara del menor estaba igual de roja que hace minutos, cuando se besaban. Y miraba un punto muerto en la habitación.

_Oh no. _

Kageyama se preocupó.

– O-oye. ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Se levantó rápidamente del piso y se sentó en frente de él. Le agarró de las manos y le miró directo a los ojos.

– Tu… ¡WUAAH! ¡FUE COMO PUAAH! ¡Y SE SINTIÓ COMO WUPUAHH! ¡Asombroso!

Dijo riendo y lanzándose en los brazos de un muy confundido Kageyama.

– ¿Ah?

– ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! Pero otro día, mi madre y mi hermana deben estar llegando pronto… ¡Pero eres genial, Kageyama! ¡De verdad lo eres! Sabía que _mi novio_ sería el mejor.

Kageyama seguía callado. En shock. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acaso le había llamado _novio_? ¿Le había escuchado decir que era _genial_?

– Te quiero mucho, Tobio. –Dijo en tono serio. No común en él y parando de reír. Aun lo tenía abrazado y se lo susurró al oído.

Kageyama enrojeció.

_¡De ninguna manera!_

– ¡No! –Dijo sacudiéndose al menor de encima. Molesto.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Yo debí haberte dicho esas palabras primero, idiota!

Hinata le miró con los ojos abiertos por lo que acababa de decir y comenzó a reírse sin control.

– ¡Pareces una colegiala enamorada, _Tobio_!

Kageyama frunció el ceño de nuevo. Le estaba llamando por su nombre incluso más veces que las que él había usado el suyo.

– Cállate, Shoyo.

Hinata paró de burlarse y se sonrojó también. Lo de llamarse por sus nombres era algo que debían practicar.

– ¿Por qué me lo querías decir primero, de todas maneras? No es una competencia.

– Porque sí. Y además, pensé que no lo sabías.

– Lo sé desde hace dos semanas. Eres muy obvio Kageyama. Además, no me hubieras pedido una cita si no hubiese sido así, Bakeyama, Bakeyama, Bakeya… –

El pelinegro le puso una mano en la boca.

– Igual lo diré. _Me gustas, Hinata._ Y te quiero. Y te lo repetiré tantas veces sean posibles.

El menor se sonrojó, y Kageyama pudo sentir el calor de sus mejillas en la palma que cubría su boca.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Hasta que Hinata se alejó para alcanzar la bolsa de papas olvidada minutos atrás y se sentó entre las piernas de Kageyama, que las mantenía cruzadas.

Era interesante que hubiera elegido ese lugar, de entre todos para acomodarse.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces?

– Pues estoy sentado entre _tus_ piernas. Duh. –Dijo metiendo la mano hasta el fondo de la bolsa de papas y encendiendo la T.V. de nuevo – ¡Wuah! ¡Ya acabó la película!

Kageyama calló un rato. Viendo como el pelinaranja cambiaba los canales rápidamente.

– No hablaremos de lo de hace rato, ¿Cierto?

Hinata seguía comiendo, por lo tanto, con la boca llena respondió.

– No… Pero sigo insistiendo en que fue genial.

Kageyama escondió su cara en los cabellos de Hinata mientras le rodeaba con los brazos.

_Tan lind…_

– ¡Kageyama! ¡Si me abrazas así no puedo alcanzar la bolsa de papas! ¿Te las quieres quedar todas?

_Tan idiota. _Se corrigió.

Empujó a Hinata hacía un lado en el sofá.

– ¡Hey! –Reclamó cuando le quitó la bolsa de frituras.

– Si quieres las papas tendrás que alcanzarlas. –Dijo mientras alzaba un brazo hacía arriba.

El menor empezó a estirarse tratando de llegar a la bolsa y Kageyama se reía de él.

Sí que eran una pareja un tanto rara.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¡WUAAHHHH! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SON SOLO CORAZONES Y FLORES!(?)<strong>  
><strong>Pero al fin le dijo que lo queria. Al menos :'D<strong>  
><strong>Dejen review, ¡Ya saben! Feo, bonito, largo, corto ¡Como sea!<strong>

**La parte en la que se estaban besando... yo iba a intentar _algo_. Peeero, fui interrumpida. Por lo tanto, los interrumpí. _#Sorrynotsorry(?_ Soy malvada.**  
><span><strong>¡Este es el F I NA L!<strong>  
><strong>Peeero, no se alarmen. ¡Falta el epílogo! <strong>

**Este capitulo tenía que subirlo el viernes, pero no pude tocar la computadora hasta ayer por la noche.**  
><strong>Odio la tarea. Odienla conmigo.<strong>  
><strong>Durante todo este tiempo en el que escribí esta fic esperaba que alguien preguntase el por qué del nombre.<strong>  
><strong>Pues, U<span>n mes<span> fue lo que le tomó a Hinata enamorar a Kageyama. O Kageyama enamorarse solito...**

**Y eso es lo mismo que duró este fic xD (Por eso quería subirlo el viernes) **  
><strong>Si, soy muy sentimental ;A;<br>¡GRACIAAAS A TODAS POR LEER ESTO! ¡DE VERDAD!  
>¡SOY SU FAN Y USTEDES MI ÍDOLO(?)!<br>Pero no me despediré por completo, aun falta el epílogo, como ya dije xD  
>Lo subiré el jueves. (Escuela, escuela)<strong>

**PD: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, loco, azucarado pero sobre todo loco(?)**

**¡Nos leemooos!  
><strong>


	9. Epílogo Karasuno y deducciones

**Bueno, luego del capitulo _MÁS_ largo, llega el epílogo... que quedó como el _MÁS_ corto.**  
><strong>No pude hacer mucho, al fin y al cabo ya saben que esos dos estarán juntos 4ever.<br>Esto es otro punto de vista(?)...**  
><strong>¡Las notas al final! *Llora* <strong>

**¡Y espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. **  
><strong>Nota: Esto está <em>narrado<em> por nuestro amado Nishinoya, para que no se confundan.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 8. Epílogo: <span>Karasuno y deducciones.<span>_

El clima estaba deslumbrante aquel día. Pequeños rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas del gimnasio, donde un montón de chicos descansaban un rato luego de practicar arduamente durante horas.

Con una botella de agua en mano, y bañado en sudor; Nishinoya divisó a Hinata y Kageyama sentados lejos de donde el grupo estaba charlando. Había algo que quería preguntar desde hacía un tiempo, y estaba seguro de que todo el equipo también tenía dudas sobre aquello. Pero no se atrevían a preguntar. Quizás por amabilidad o respeto.

Lástima que a él no le preocuparan esas cosas. A la hora de decir cosas claras, no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Decidió acercarse hasta los chicos de primer año.

– Hola chicos.

– Hola Nishinoya-san.

– ¡Hola Nishinoya-sempai!

El líbero de Karasuno volteó ante el repentino silencio a sus espaldas. Todo el equipo estaba echándole un ojo a lo que hacía. Sacaría la verdad de una vez por todas.

– Así que… ¿Cómo están? ¿Algo nuevo que quieran contar?

Miró a Hinata y a Kageyama al mismo tiempo, alternando la mirada entre ambos. Si no decían nada por ellos mismos él tendría que hacerles escupir la verdad.

– ¡Ayer encontré una roca con la cara de Kageyama! –Dijo enérgicamente Hinata después de pensarlo un rato.

Nishinoya esperó por la típica reacción violenta de Kageyama, pero aquello no pasó.

– Idiota. –Fue lo único que el más alto soltó, y en un tono muy bajo. El líbero podía jurar que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su semblante unos segundos.

_Raro._

Pero además de eso, no soltaron nada más. Pero debía _haber algo_. Andaban raros desde hacía unas semanas. Los insultos de Tsukishima no los molestaban como antes. Se les veían muy juntos durante las prácticas, almuerzos y tiempos libres entre los periodos de clases. Se iban juntos… _muy juntos_. Y muchos otros factores que hacían sospechar al más bajo de Karasuno de que allí había gato encerrado.

Se decidió. Lo diría. Y tal vez Sugawara lo regañaría después. O Daichi le haría correr sesenta vueltas a la cancha. O Asashi… no, el nada. Pero igual lo haría.

Los miró de nuevo. Sí que pasaba algo. Respiró profundo y habló.

– Chicos, ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Hinata –Que tenía un trozo de pan de piña en la boca– lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Y Kageyama solo se quedó callado, como siempre hacía. Pero esta vez viendo a otro lado y con un ligero color en las mejillas.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supo?! –Habló Hinata con la boca aun llena de comida, y en voz alta.

_¿Así que estaba en lo cierto?_

Carcajeó y se señaló a sí mismo.

– ¿Acaso dudas de los poderes de deducción de tu sempai? Llámame Nishinoya-holmes.

– ¡WUAAH! ¡Eres genial Nishinoya-sempai!

Siguió regodeándose un rato cuando decidió volver con los demás para contarles que sí estaba en lo cierto.

Caminó hasta donde Suwagara, Daichi, Asashi, Tanaka y la otra pareja no-oficial de primer año se encontraban.

– ¡Les dije que esos dos estaban saliendo!

Dijo apenas llegaba a su lado.

Sugawara le dio una mirada de comprensión y sonrió ampliamente. Como quién da apoyo a alguien que ha perdido en algo.

Asashi solo le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, y le dio una mirada de Lo-siento-mucho.

El bajito se preocupó.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nishinoya… no hacía falta que les preguntaras si estaban saliendo. –Habló Daichi viéndolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– O sea, míralos. Se les nota a leguas que entre ellos _hay_ algo. –Completó la idea el peli plateado, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

– Pe-pero, ¿Cómo lo averiguaron? –Preguntó Nishinoya.

– Nishinoya-san. Hinata está _sentado_ en el regazo _de_ Kageyama. Comiendo un pan de piña que _él _compro. De paso, están _compartiendo_ el mismo termo de agua. Es imposible no deducirlo con eso. –Tsukishima habló en su tono tranquilo y señalando al par que se hallaba ajeno a lo que decían de ellos.

– _«Nishinoya-holmes»,_ eres un lento, Yuu. –Le dijo en tono de burla Tanaka para luego partir en una carcajada.

– Oh, Nishinoya. No te preocupes por ello, yo mismo lo averigüe ayer. –Asashi trató de animarle.

_¿O sea que Asashi lo había sabido primero que él? ¿Cómo no había notado eso? _

Sí que era lento.

– ¡Basta de descanso! ¡Practiquemos recepciones!

El entrenador Ukai dijo en voz alta, terminando el _break._

Nishinoya volvió al medio de la cancha, y observó a la pareja. Hinata se levantó del regazo de Kageyama y ayudo a este a levantarse del suelo. Luego el más alto se agachaba a la altura de Hinata y dejaba un beso en la frente del más bajo, para correr también a la cancha.

Vio como Hinata se sonrojaba por completo.

_En serio._

_¿Cómo no había notado todas esas cosas?_

Miró al resto del equipo, que discretamente también habían observado la escena. Sonrientes.

– Son asquerosos.

Fue lo único que se escuchó, proveniente de Tsukishima, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kageyama y un codazo por parte de Yamaguchi.

– ¡Empiecen! –Gritó Ukai.

Y el sonido de tenis resbalando en el piso del gimnasio y valones pegando fuertemente contra el piso llenó el ambiente de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Respira aire puro* ¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡EL FINAL! ¡EL DEFINITIVO!<strong>  
><strong>Ya saben, aunque sea el final quiero reviews, pero nada triste que me deprimo ;A; <strong>

**Nishinoya narró el epílogo porque _él es genial. _Y porque lo adoro. Aunque en realidad no hay nadie a quien odie en Karasuno... *fangirlea* Todos los personajes son tan únicos que son dignos de amor equitativo. **

**Respecto al epílogo... queria escribir al equipo y sus opiniones sobre sus _gays-kohais._ Pero salió esto, ayer por la noche. La inspiración siempre llega a esa hora.**

**Igual espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó. No es que esté siendo ególatra ni nada ;A; **

**Ahora si... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡De verdad, a TOOODAAS por seguir esta fic durante todo este tiempo!**

**Por este lindo fandom tan tranquilo, y lleno de amor y mucha azucar. Y por todos sus FAVS, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS.**  
><strong>A las guest, que siempre me daban ganas de contestar pero no podía.<strong>  
><strong>A las que dejaban reviews largamente hermosos. Y cortos.<strong>  
><strong>A las que estuvieron desde el principio y las que llegaron a la mitad y al final.<strong>  
><strong>A las fantasmas, que estoy segura que hay algunas...<strong>  
><strong>Y a los que leerán esto después de un tiempo... <strong>

**¡GRACIAS! **  
><strong>Igual dentro de poco subiré unos one-shot. Y quizás haga otra novela... pero; tiempo, tiempo.<strong>

**¡Las adoro, soy su fan! 4ever.**

**¡Y gracias desde ya porque casi son 100 reviews! No caigo todavía en ello ;W; **

**¡HASTA PRONTO! **

**...soy mala en las despedidas.**

**Besos.**

_**-Ana.**_


End file.
